


We Meet Again 2.0

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six years after Hollywood Arts, Beck is moving from strength to strength as an up and coming Hollywood star while Jade is a single mother, fighting for any advancement possible in the New York theatre scene. Sparks fly and secrets are toyed with when the pair are unexpectedly reunited.Alternative Universe where only Beck, Tori and Jade attended Hollywood Arts (though Andre, Cat and Robbie do appear in other forms) Some Bori but only for drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this work seems familiar it is a rewrite of a fanfic I wrote by the same name on Fanfic.net years ago. I am basically just doing it for writing practice but I think it is a better version so I am uploading it.

It had been six years since Beck had graduated Hollywood Arts; and five and a half since he had talked to most of his classmates. Life had gone well for him. Straight out of high school he had landed a role in a movie. The best friend of the love interest, two roles removed from the main character but he had lines and screen time. As a result: he had gained a small cult following of teenage girls who found him, and his hair, simply adorable. Hollywood had been quick to pick up on this popularity and in the years following he had been cast in half the films that came out directed at a teenage audience. He also had a recurring role in the Full Moon Chronicles, and even recorded the main voice for the kid’s game, Champion’s Adventure.

Arguably, his personal life was just as successful. He had married Tori Vega, his old friend from Hollywood Arts, and a rising celebrity in the music world. The pair’s ship, Bori, was hugely popular among their fans. He had also adopted a son, Robbie, a few years ago and now the whole family were moving to New York. 

Tori had made the decision as she had been struggling to write her new album and she hoped a change of scene would help her work. Beck’s agent was not too pleased about the move but Beck was excited by the opportunity to get back into theatre. Not long after he arrived in the Big Apple, he had been offered several scripts by directors hoping a big name like Beck Oliver would increase ticket sales and, after some research, he signed on to the period drama, Merryweather, directed by Carter Mahoney who was second in Variety’s most recent list of directors to watch in 2019.

It was the first read through and Beck felt a flit of nerves in his stomach in a way he had not experienced in a very long time. He was used to movies and TV where mistakes were allowed. In theatre he would have to be perfect.

He was so focused on going over the script one more time as he entered the rehearsal space that he walked straight into the woman in front of him, causing her to stumble forward and splash her large coffee over both herself and the large pile of papers she was carrying under her other arm.

“What the hell!” She exclaimed in a very familiar voice. Beck’s heart leapt into his mouth and he looked up from the script to properly take in the person in front of him. Even from the back he had no doubt about it. It was Jade. She spun around, eyes blazing with fury at not only her notes and shirt being ruined, but also at the despicable waste of good coffee. Beck was so stunned at seeing her after all these years that he simply stood and stared gormlessly at her, but he couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t appear to share in his bewilderment.

“Oh. It’s you.” She said coldly. 

Still Beck could not reply as a stream of questions flowed through his head. What was she doing here? Was she here to see him? She wasn’t involved in the production was she? Would he not have heard if she were? Surely they weren’t to work on the same play together after all these years? But then why else would she be here? To see him? 

Some part of his brain faintly picked up that Jade was saying something but it took him a few seconds to tune out of his inner turmoil.

“Beck!” repeated Jade impatiently. “What are you waiting for? Just pass me some of those napkins!” Confused for a moment, Beck continued to stare at her until with a groan frustration she pointed behind him to the drinks table set up for the table read. Beck finally picked up the hint and hurried over to seize a handful of napkins which Jade snatched out of his hand before he even had a chance to offer them. “I take it from your surprise that you didn’t know I’m the new assistant director.” She said- her voice slightly softer than before.  
“Err… no.” replied Beck, finally able to find his voice. “I mean, I didn’t even know you were in New York. I know you moved here when we… I mean after high school, but I never heard… Wow! I mean it has been so long.” he smiled at her, absolutely unable to process all the feelings he was having in this instant. She did not return the smile, however, and Beck suspected she still hadn’t forgiven him for the way things had ended.

“Well, you should probably find your seat. The read through will be beginning shortly and the whole cast and crew are very excited to meet you.” she said dispassionately.

“Right, yeah, awesome!” said Beck, trying to get his mind back on the play. “Maybe we could get drink after, catch-” before he could finish, Jade rolled her eyes and walked into the large rehearsal space. Beck watched her leave, still unable to believe he was reunited for the next few months with his first love, and then followed her in.

The room was buzzing. As Jade had said the entire cast and crew were assembled for the first read through and everyone was meeting everyone else and talking and laughing.

“Beck Oliver,” said a loud, grand voice when he stepped over the threshold. Beck recognised Carter Mahoney from across the room and saw she was making her way through the crowd of people towards him, arms out stretched. Most of the conversation had died at the announcement of his arrival and everyone was staring excitedly at him. Everyone apart from Jade.

“Carter, hi.” said Beck, trying to mimic the director’s enthusiasm. They embraced and then Carter introduced him to the leading lady, Stephanie Lahey, who was a well-known Shakespeare actor and  
had just finished a run playing Lady Macbeth. It was quite clear that Stephanie was not pleased Beck had been cast and her tone of voice suggested she didn’t believe a Hollywood actor had the depth and sophisticated acting style that was required for this play.

Luckily Beck didn’t have to speak to her for too long as Carter called everyone to their seats.

As much as Beck wanted to concentrate on his part and early characterization, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from Jade. She had changed a lot since their time in school together. Her hair no longer featured her characteristic blue, green or purple stripes but was now plain black, scarcely wavy and shoulder length. She had also given up on contact lenses and wore rectangular black rimmed glasses which nicely complemented her new look. Her outfit, though still consisting of purely dark colours was toned down and professional- her favourite combat boots now replaced with stylish heels.

He could tell that she too was thrown by his presence. Occasionally when he would glance over to her their eyes would meet for a second before both turning away, their cheeks slightly reddening.  
All in all he was glad when the read through was finally done and he could devote all of his attention on dealing with every conflicted feeling that had been erupting inside him from the moment he had heard her voice.

As the group left in the direction of the nearest bar, Beck hung back to wait for Jade who herself seemed to be hanging back to wait for him to leave and soon they were the only ones left there. Seeing this had been Beck’s plan all along, she quickly gathered up her things and headed for the exit but they were three floors up so Beck simply walked along with her as she descended the stairs.

“Can we talk?” he said. She didn’t reply. “Jade, come on!” he pleaded. “It’s been six years! There is so much we have to catch up on!” Jade sped up slightly, getting visibly angry. “You can’t be planning not to talk to me for the entire play.” said Beck.

“We don’t have anything to talk about.” said Jade curtly.

“Surely we at the very least have to talk about the play?”

“You can talk to Carter.”

“So this is it? This is all the conversation I get from you? I’ve missed you Jade! I miss talking to you. I want to know about your life.”

“Well I don’t need to know about yours. The press cover it pretty comprehensively.”

“Oh, come on. That isn’t a true picture you know that. And besides I still don’t know about yours.”  
They had reached the lobby of the building now and Beck knew he didn’t have long left to talk to her. She would probably get into the first taxi she saw just to get away from him.

“Why do you care about that? Surely you have Tori to talk to now.” she said, saying Tori’s name in the same mocking accent she had always mimicked Tori with in High School.

“Is that what this is about? You are angry I married Tori?”

“I am not angry Beck.” snapped Jade angrily. “I don’t care you married Tori. I don’t care you are in this play or even this city. As you say it has been six years and guess what I have moved in from you. You can do whatever it is you want. My life is awesome. I have a job with one of the greatest directors in the city; I have good friends, and a great apartment.”

“Mommy!” cried a small girl with red hair, running down the street straight at Jade. Jade didn’t break eye contact with Beck so the girl grabbed hold of her leg and jade put her hand on the girl’s head..

“Oh. And I have a daughter.” said Jade reluctantly. She clearly hadn’t been planning on sharing that particular part of her life. 

The little girl was followed by a man who was slightly shorter and more muscular than Beck. He had short blonde hair and a kind looking face.

“Sorry for the interruption.” he said. “I know you have a meeting with Carter tonight but Cat wanted to see you before we went home.”

“Its fine.” said Jade, smiling for the first time since Beck had seen her. “Thanks for looking after her today, Seth. I promise I will sort out day care when the play starts.” She bent down and picked up the red head as she spoke and gave her a warm hug.

Beck wasn’t listening to a word of the two adult’s conversation. His gaze was focused on the little girl in Jade’s arms. He had never imagined Jade as a mum but she looked so natural holding her daughter in her arms.

“You… you have a daughter.” interrupted Beck, doing some quick maths in his head. “How old is she?” he asked.

“I am five and a quarter.” said Cat proudly, she had recently learned about quarters in school and found five and a quarter sounded a lot more grown up than merely five.

“Oh, wow. You’re Beck Oliver.” said Seth, not realising what was going on. “Are you in the play too? That is so cool! Jade, why didn’t you tell me.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” said Jade, curtly, giving Cat one final squeeze and then handing her back to Seth. “I have to go. I told Carter I would only be a few minutes. I’ll see you later ok.” said Jade. She didn’t move, however, and clearly expected Seth to walk away instead. After a few moments he got the hint, said his goodbyes and left Jade and Beck alone. “She’s not yours.” she said after a pause. “I know the maths puts it close but you aren’t the father.”

Beck knew he should feel relieved about this but a part of him was disappointed. He had always imagined starting a family with Jade one day but the cards hadn’t worked out like that. In an alternate universe he would have followed through on their plan of moving to New York together and conquering theatre, and never would have considered taking the audition that changed his life. They would have stayed together and gotten married and had their own child. He could still have adopted Robbie, that part of his life didn’t have to change but as he watched Jade he couldn’t stop all his old feelings from resurfacing. He loved Tori, he really did, but she wasn’t Jade.

“Right, yeah. Good.” said Beck, rubbing the back of his neck. “Seth is he-”

“It’s none of your business.” said Jade coldly. 

Beck nodded. “I guess, I should let you go. You have that meeting with Carter and everything.” he said weakly. He began to turn away but Jade called him back.

“Beck.” she said seriously. “This play is really important to me.”

“I know. It’s important to me too.”

“But for you it isn’t crucial.” said Jade, looking straight into Beck’s eyes so there could be no ignoring her. “This could make my career and I need to be the best I can be. I can’t have drama with the lead actor. If Carter thinks us working together could be a problem for the play it isn’t the famous Hollywood actor she will cut.”

“I would never let that happen.” insisted Beck, but Jade shook her head to indicate this wasn’t enough.

“You can’t tell anyone about our history, ok?” she said. “We need to be total strangers. No distractions…” Beck scoffed at this suggestion, but Jade didn’t back down. “Please Beck. I need this.” Beck sighed. He couldn’t refuse her. Following this one request was the least he could do when he considered how much pain he had caused her by choosing Hollywood over their relationship.

“Fine. But if we are strangers then you have no reason not to talk to me. Can we at least start again?” he begged. Jade rolled her eyes, but apparently saw it as a fair compromise.

“Hi.” she said, half smiling. “I’m Jade.” Beck grinned and took her hand.

“Nice to meet you Jade. I'm Beck. I look forward to working together. I am sure we are going to do great things.”


	2. A meeting of minds

Beck opened the door to his new apartment and was immediately assaulted by his five year old son hugging him around his knees and nearly toppled him.

“Daddy!” Cried Robbie as Beck picked him up and hugged him.

“Hey little man!” he replied with a smile, “is mummy here as well?” Robbie nodded and pointed to the kitchen just as Tori emerged from it.

“Hi sweety.” She greeted Beck, kissing him on the cheek. “How was the read through?”

“Weird. Jade was there.”

“Jade West?” clarified Tori, her eyes widening. She paused for a second to process it, she hadn’t even thought about her old high school… whatever Jade had been for months. “Ok. Wow. How is she? Is she angry at us?”

“She said no but she said it very angrily.”

“Sounds like Jade. I guess we should stay away from cheese fountains if she is around.”

Tori was referencing her own fit of jealousy at seeing her ex boyfriend making out with one of their old school friends and Beck’s instant thought was to refute any implication that Jade and Tori were alike in that way but he didn’t want to argue.

“How is composing going?”

“Good. Andre is in town and we’re working on a new song together. It is amazing! I can’t wait for you to hear it!”

“The pianist from your latest single? I didn’t know you guys were that close.”

“It’s just professional.” said Tori. “He liked my singing style and contacted me with some thoughts a few weeks ago. He is really talented at composing.”

“Well I can’t wait to see what you guys produce.”

“And I can’t wait to see your and Jade’s play.” said Tori. They both stepped forward and pecked each other on the lips and then stepped back and smiled. “I should go check on the lasagne.” said Tori after a moment.

“Yeah, I’ll go check on Robbie.” agreed Beck and the pair quickly parted.

Robbie was playing with dinosaurs in his room, doing different voices for each as they hunted for treasure. Beck didn’t interrupt him. He just leaned on the doorway and watched, his mind elsewhere.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Jade’s daughter. For five seconds he had thought there was a chance she was his daughter as well and that had stirred so many emotions in him. Cat was the same age as Robbie. They could have been siblings. In those seconds he had seen the family they could have been, the four of them posing in front of a mantelpiece for the generic family portrait Jade would have claimed to despise but displayed all over the house any way.

Beck glanced over at his actual family portrait of him, Robbie and Tori and sighed. He had genuinely believed he was happy until he saw Jade again. And now he was just supposed to act as if he didn’t know her? To pretend as though they had never been in love at all? He wasn’t sure it was possible.

Xx

“I’m sorry, Beck Oliver is Cat’s father?” exclaimed Seth. 

It was later that evening and he and Jade were sat on the roof of Jade’s apartment building in a pair of old deck chairs. Cat was asleep downstairs and there was a baby monitor in between the two friends so they could hear if she woke up and needed them. 

“The Beck Oliver?” he continued as Jade simply nodded in distress. “Wow! I mean… wow that is crazy! You and Beck Oliver? Wild! I did not peg him as your type from what you told me about you in High School.”

“What did you think my type was?” asked Jade, uncovering her face as she suspected Seth had mildly insulted her.

“Oh, you know. Tall, dark, brooding.” said Seth, “definitely not classically handsome ladies’ man who seems about as deep as a puddle.”

“He’s not like that at all.” objected Jade. “That is just the media’s portrayal because he always plays those sorts of characters and is dating a classically beautiful famous singer who actually is shallower than a puddle.”

“Oh man, yeah! They went to High School together, so you must know Tori Oliver too! Is she as nice as people say? Seriously, how do I not know any of this?”

“Because it was never meant to matter. I was never meant to see him again. He had the West coast, I had the East. He could fall in love with all the ganks he wanted and I could-”

“Reject every relationship within five dates.” completed Seth. “Are you still in love with him?”

“No.”

“Really? I wouldn’t blame you. I mean every guy in New York must pale in comparison to Beck Oliver!”

“Will you stop saying his name like that? He got where he is because of luck and marginal talent. Directors know girls have crushes on him so they put him in their movies to sell tickets.”

“Are you going to tell him he’s Cat’s father?”

“No.”

“Will you tell Cat?”

“Of course not!”

“Don’t you think she wants to know?”

“She has you. You stuck around. Beck abandoned me once. I am not risking him hurting Cat like that.”

“He was eighteen and offered a movie!” objected Seth. “You can’t think he would ever abandon his child? He is a father already. He knows the responsibility. Look, I love Cat and will always be here for you guys but don’t you think it is better she finds out from you now rather than letting the curiosity get the better of her and hunting him down herself. How do you think she will feel when she knows you kept Beck a secret even when he came back into your life?”

Jade groaned and leaned back in her deck chair, staring up at the moon. She took a sip of her juice box and then groaned again, regretting not remembering to buy more beer when she had been outside.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him a little.” she conceded after a moment’s contemplation. “See if he is worthy to be Cat’s father.”

“Good idea. I’ll help as I have a feeling you won’t be impartial.”

“Oh please, you just want an excuse to spend time with the Beck Oliver.”

“He is so cool!” conceded Seth with exaggerated excitement. Jade laughed.

“Oh, so Cat is doing this art day camp tomorrow but I need you to pick her up after and bring her to the rehearsal space.”

“You do know I have a job right?” questioned Seth, “I’m not actually Cat’s nanny.”

“Yeah, but it’s not a very important job is it?” retorted Jade.

“I’m a police officer!”

“Come on!” Jade pleaded, “I have to do blocking all day, and won’t have time to pick her up!” She pouted at him, “The class is just by to the station. It’s a two minute walk.”

“Yeah, and then a half an hour drive from there to the studio, then another half an hour back.” He pointed out. “Don’t you and Carter share an assistant? Can’t they do it?”

“I can’t use Carter’s assistant for something not work related!” exclaimed Jade. “I need her to take me-”

“Seriously. Yeah, I know.”

Xx

The next day was one of the best days of Jade’s career to date. She had had a long conversation with Carter the previous night and Jade was happy to see the director incorporating many of her ideas into the initial blocking. She also told Jade she was going to have the chance to direct one or two of the smaller scenes totally independently. 

Beck kept his promise and kept their interactions purely professional and was so good at acting as though they had never met that even Jade was almost convinced.

As it turned out they got a lot more done than Carter had expected so she called off the rehearsal early and encouraged everyone to use the extra time to learn their lines. Seth was already on his way with Cat by this time so Jade waited outside, a decision which had the catastrophic outcome of meaning she encountered Tori Oliver, née Vega, for the first time in six years. She was holding the hand of a five year old boy Jade guessed was Beck’s son and raised her hand in greeting when she saw Jade.

“Jade, hi.” said Tori with that naive cheerfulness that had always annoyed Jade.

“Vega.”

“Ah, It’s Oliver now.” said Tori with exaggerated awkwardness. She then pointed to her wedding ring as though Jade needed an explanation as to the change.

“Beck’s just inside.” said Jade coolly, not acknowledging the correction.

“I know, he said he’ll meet us here.”

“Oh. Fantastic.”

“So, how have you been? I don’t think I have seen you since graduation.”

“Isn’t it a shame we are breaking our streak?” 

Tori sighed and turned her attention instead to Robbie, possibly to just have someone nicer to talk to but Jade took it as Tori not only bragging about marrying Beck, but also raising his child.

“So Robbie, are you excited to see daddy in a play?”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Robbie, jumping up and down several times with his arms in the air. “Can Rex come too?”

“Of course he can.” said Tori, ruffling Robbie’s curly hair. “That’s his imaginary friend.” she explained to Jade. Jade was looking at her phone however and although she heard the explanation she preferred to just pretend Tori wasn’t there at all.

“Sorry I am late.” said Beck, half running out of the building. “I was talking to Stephanie- my co-star. God she is a ga-” he paused midway through the word gank and looked down at his son, quickly censoring his words. “Gallant but ultimately unlikeable person. 

“That’s ok darling.” said Tori. 

She stroked his arm comfortingly and then reached up and kissed Beck firmly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her when he didn’t respond. Jade rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone. She had been around actors enough to know a fake kiss when she saw one and that kiss really demonstrated why Tori chose music over acting.

“Ewww!” said Robbie, echoing what Jade and every passer-by was feeling. 

Tori laughed this comment off and picked up her son, kissing him on his cheeks several times too as he unsuccessfully tried to push her away.

“You’re still here?” said Beck in surprise to Jade. “You were first out of the door.”

“I am waiting for Seth.” said Jade simply, not wanting to be drawn into a lengthy conversation with the entire Oliver family.

“We can wait with you if you like.” offered Tori. Jade rejected this offer but Tori wasn’t hearing any of it and even when Beck said they should leave, she still insisted that she didn’t want to leave a woman on the streets of New York by herself and no amount of persuading would convince her so instead Jade took out her phone again and decided to ignore her instead.

“So is Seth your boyfriend?” asked Tori after a moment. “I don’t see any rings on your fingers so I guess you aren’t married.” she said this comment in an incredibly condescending tone. Jade gripped her phone slightly harder and began sending a stream of texts to Seth begging him to turn on his police siren and get here as quickly as possible, mixed in with texts warning him what she would do to him if he didn’t.

Seth ignored these threats and arrived, without breaking any laws, five minutes later. Seeing a reasonably well built police officer hug Jade warmly shut Tori up for a second and then Cat got out of the car and ran straight at Jade and Tori found herself speechless.

“You have a daughter?” she stuttered. “Wow. How old is she?”

Jade looked to Cat expecting her to give the answer as she normally did, but Cat was hiding behind Seth’s leg, peeking out at Robbie.

“She’s five.” said Jade, knowing Tori would run the same calculation as Beck had and come to the same, correct but soon to be refuted, theory.

As this was happening Seth, who had no interest in old Hollywood Art’s politics bent down to talk to Cat.

“Hey Cat, why don’t you go and say hi?” he suggested, seeing where the young girl’s gaze kept going to. Cat shook her head several times and bit her lip. “What’s the matter? You’re not usually this shy.” Cat shrugged and looked down at her shoes.

“I like your shoes.” said Robbie who had also been watching Cat but was a bit more confident. Cat smiled shyly. “I’m Robbie.” he said, holding out his hand towards Cat who was still hidden behind Seth. Seth sighed, and picked her up, putting her down directly in front of Robbie.

“Hi.” she said quietly, giving him a little wave instead of a handshake. “I’m Cat.”

“Cool!” exclaimed Robbie. “Like the animal?” Cat nodded a little more confidently and Robbie grinned widely. “Cats are my favourite animal! Them and giraffes!”

“I love giraffes!” said Cat. “Mommy bought me a fluffy one one and he is my favourite! He’s called Mr Long-neck.”

“Wooooow!” breathed Robbie as though that was the most innovative name ever.

“Come on Cat, it’s time to go.” said Jade. She spoke a little more curtly than she normally would to her daughter as she was using it to end the conversation with Beck and Tori.

“Awww, but I want to play with Robbie!” whined Cat, who was now totally over her shyness.

“You can play with Robbie some other time.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

“You always say that and we still haven’t been to Disneyland!” pouted Cat.

“I’ve been to Disneyland!” said Robbie happily, beaming up at his parents. He seemed to think this would give him more luck if he spoke to his parents on the matter. “Can Cat come over to play?” he requested sweetly.

“Not today, Robbie.” said Tori

“But soon?” asked Cat with an unsettling level of scepticism for a five year old.

Xx

Eventually the adults were able to prise away their children without making any solid plans and while the matter was firmly dropped by Tori in the Oliver house, Jade couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Technically, Cat and Robbie were brother and sister. It was one thing to keep Cat away from her father but she didn’t think Cat would ever forgive her if she found out she had also been deprived a brother- especially as they had gotten along so well. She was still not ready to reveal Cat’s paternal lineage, but depriving her from her new friend/ slightly older brother seemed entirely unnecessary.

With her plans to keep as far away from Beck unravelling more and more every day, she sighed and then made a phone call.


	3. A trip to the park

“You love me? You love me? Love? No- don’t interrupt. You left me. You let me think you were dead for four fucking years and for what? For your career? Is being a detective so important that it blinded you to everything else? You don’t even know what love is. You and me forever. That is what you told me. What you convinced me! You let me fall for you and when it mattered you weren’t there to catch me. I prayed every day that you were alive. That it was all some mistake but it wasn’t a mistake. You did this to me. You destroyed me. How could you possibly think coming back now would make me do anything other than hate you?”

Jade sighed and looked up from her laptop at Seth who was stood on her sofa reciting the monologue.

“Why are you reading my old scripts?”

“I remember the first time I saw you perform that. It was in Carter’s class. She had that competition and you all had to enter short plays. After you performed this speech you were almost crying.”

“It’s called acting.”

“Really? Because when Carter asked about it you told her it was about you high school boyfriend.”

“Well I was lying. I wanted to impress her by showing how well I draw from experience. Obviously Beck was never an undercover cop who faked his death to keep himself and his family safe from the mafia. It was a really stupid play and I needed an emotional hook.”

“Oh please. You wrote that play the first time Cat asked about her dad. Four years, incidentally, after Beck stayed in LA.”

“You’re reaching.” said Jade, turning away from Seth as colour flooded into her cheeks.

“It’s been a week now and you’re still saying you’re over him?”

“It is the truth. If I were lying do you think I would be meeting Beck’s whole family in the park later?”

“I certainly think you would be able to say ‘Becks whole family’ with slightly less malice in your voice.”

“Mummy-” said Cat, wondering into the room, still half asleep from her nap, “- is it time to go to the park? I put Mr Longneck’s scarf on so it doesn’t get cold.” she held out the toy giraffe around whose neck she had wrapped a rolled up tissue.

“It’s August, Cat, why would Mr Longneck get cold?” pointed out Seth “He might overheat in that scarf.”

Cat’s eyes widened at this news as she tore the scarf from Mr Longneck’s neck with great urgency and hugged him tightly to her chest, apologising several times.

“Really?” said Jade in exasperation. “It’s a toy Seth, it isn’t actually affected by the weather.” 

She shook her head and then bent down to pick Cat up and give her a reassuring hug. She then walked them into the kitchen for lunch, purposefully stepping on Seth’s foot as she passed by.

Xx

Robbie broke away from his parent’s hands the moment he saw Cat from across the play park and almost slipped over as he ran through the sand pit just to make sure he took the straightest line to his new best friend. Cat was once again nervous and clung tightly to both Jade and Seth’s hands.

“Hey Cat!” said Robbie, oblivious to Cat’s anxiety. “Look, I have a giraffe too!” He held out a purple giraffe which was wearing a red scarf obviously made out of a spare ribbon. “He is called Mr Purple!” Car frowned for a second and then her eyes lit up.

“Because he is purple!” she exclaimed, just as impressed by this name as Robbie had been about Mr Long-neck’s. “Oh no! He is wearing a scarf! It is hot! Sethy said giraffes can over heat.” Robbie looked panicked and Jade shot Seth a dirty look before swiftly bending down between the two children.

“Err… no, Cat. Purple giraffes don’t overheat. They can wear as many scarf as they want, don’t worry.” she stroked Cat’s hair a few times as Seth turned away, trying not to laugh.

“Everything alright?” asked Beck.

“Just discussing how purple giraffes don’t feel the heat in the same way regular ones do.” said Jade in a falsely cheerful tone.

“Ah, of course.” said Beck.

“Daddy, can we go play on the slide?” asked Robbie, looking up at Beck. “Mr Purple hasn’t been on it yet and it is sooo much fun!” Beck nodded his head and Cat and Robbie ran over to the slide. They climbed up to the top but instead of going down the slide they sent their giraffes down then ran down the stairs to go collect the giraffes and ran up to the top of the stairs again.

All four adults watched in amusement for several minutes, none of them really knowing how to talk in this particular group. Jade was the first to submit to the awkwardness: she announced she was going to get coffees for everyone but left without bothering to find out what they wanted. A few minutes later, Tori got a phone call and that left Beck and Seth alone to watch the kids.

“Robbie’s been looking forward to this all week.” said Beck after a minute’s further silence. “It’s crazy: they met for like a minute but they play as though they have known each other all their lives.”

“I know. They could be brother and sister.” said Seth jokingly. “But I mean: they are not. Obviously.”

“...Right.” said Beck, his heart had leapt at the mere suggestion. There was another pause and then Beck asked one of the questions that had been on his mind since he had first met Cat.

“Hey, so how come Cat’s hair’s red? I mean it’s not from Jade. Is it from her father?”

Seth looked at Beck and then laughed. “No, er, no. It’s dyed.” he said, and then he stopped. The reason Jade had dyed Cats hair was that when she had been younger her hair had been short, dark, brown and fluffy and she had reminded Jade of Cat’s father. Jade wanted to forget about Beck, so dyed Cat’s hair to make her look different.

“Jade dyed a toddler’s hair?” questioned Beck with mystified horror, “Why?” 

“Because...” Seth paused, “Um, Cat was playing a small part in a play and she needed to have red hair. Cat liked it so much that Jade let her kept it that way.” Seth lied quickly. 

“So what colour is her hair naturally.”

“Blonde,” lied Seth again. It was the first answer that came into his head and he regretted it almost immediately.

“Like yours?”

“Oh. No! Nothing like mine. Dark blonde, mousey blonde, practically brown.” 

Seth in no way wanted Beck to think he was the father. He didn’t really want to have to lie to Cat’s father at all. He suspected Jade still loved Beck and could tell by the way Beck was looking at Cat that the actor had regrets about letting Jade go. Jade was going to break eventually and tell Beck everything and Seth didn’t want there to be any hard feelings between himself and Beck.

“So, is Cat’s dad out of the picture or-”

“Wow, look at that. I have to go. I have a cop… thing. You know work. Cool speaking to you, Beck Oliver.”

“Ok, I’m sorry,” sighed Beck, “I won’t ask any more.”

“Ask what?” asked Jade, returning with three paper cups of black coffee with two sugars.

“Who Cat’s father is.” said Seth quickly.

“Well Beck lost the right to know that when he abandoned me for fame and fortune. What care can such a great star have for mere mortals such as us?” she handed Seth one of the coffees but kept the other two for herself.

“I thought you said we were leaving our past behind?” pointed out Beck.

“That’s funny. I thought you said it would be you and me for ever.” retorted Jade.

“So you are still angry about the break up?”

“I don’t care about the break up. I am glad for it. I just wish you had stayed away.”

“It’s not like I didn’t try and contact you and get you back. You cut me off. I sent emails, texts, letters. I gave messages to your brother and your parents.”

“From LA, where you stayed. Yes. I was touched.”

Beck sighed, unable to refute this point. He had brought three separate tickets to New York the first year after Jade had left but never had the courage to board the flight. He looked over at Cat again and wondered how different his life might have been if he had.

“You’re right.” he said in defeat. “I am truly sorry Jade. For everything.”

“Goodness.” said Tori sarcastically. “Sorry for everything? And to think it takes me weeks to get you to accept responsibility for even the smallest things at home.”

“You really want to have this argument again?” asked Beck, his voice entirely changed. 

“Not here, though I suspect we will have it later.” said Tori, through gritted teeth.

Jade refused looking at the couple in their marital bicker and Beck and Tori couldn’t look at each other. Seth rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet a few time, scarcely able to stand the tension that had so quickly built.

“So, you guys all went to high school together, huh?” he said awkwardly. “Were you all friends? You must have some fun stories!”

“Oh, there are stories.” said Beck, though it didn’t seem like he was thinking of the fun, upbeat, tension relieving ones.

“Yeah, one time Tori accidental used real glue instead of stage glue to attach a mask and she ended up looking like a troll for the day. Some people didn’t notice, of course. Personally I thought she looked better.” said Jade, smirking at Tori.

“Right, because I was new to Hollywood Arts and wasn’t totally familiar with all the theatre make up yet. I didn’t have as much time on my hands to learn it all as Jade did because I kept being cast as the lead and she was always my understudy.”

“Cool. Cool.” said Seth, regretting ever asking the question. Jade was now staring daggers and Seth was glad there was nothing sharp around.

After that the four didn’t talk at all. They sat down besides each other on a park bench and watched Cat and Robbie run around the play area. Once or twice Beck and Tori were recognised and posed for pictures and signed autographs which did not improve Jades mood. When Cat ran over to ask if Robbie could come over for dinner; Jade refused with a harsh ‘no’ that seemed to physically hurt Cat. Her lower lip began to wobble and tears welled in her eyes. Jade softened when she saw this and scooped the little red head up into her arms.

“Sorry Kitty Cat,” she said, using the nickname she always used when trying to make Cat feel better if she was hurt or sick. “Mommy’s just feeling a little under the weather. We’re going to go home in ten more minutes, ok, but Robbie can come over another time.”

“Promise?” said Cat.

“Promise.” said Jade. 

She looked up at Beck to confirm this and saw him staring at her in total adoration at the way she handled Cat. Their eyes met for a brief second and Jade was reminded of so many happy times when he had given her the exact same look when they had been dating. He had had that look in his eyes when he had first told her he loved her. When she saw it again, her heart fluttered in a way she hadn’t experienced in a long time and she quickly turned away.


	4. The rehearsal affair

In the next week of rehearsals, Beck and Jade scarcely talked to each other. Beck was partly trying to respect Jade’s wished, but mostly he was doing it for his marriage. Seeing Jade again had really messed with his head. He and Tori hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms before they left LA, in fact that was another reason they had wanted to take some time away from the craziness of Hollywood. With Jade back in his life he was struggling to keep down old feelings and he knew Tori had seen it that day at the park. He didn’t want his marriage to fail. Not only for himself but also for Robbie. Their son. Nothing was more important to him than Robbie.

Half way through the third week of rehearsals, however, their perfect avoidance of each other was unfortunately cut short.

“Ok, Jade.” said Carter in her loud, authoritative voice, “Stephanie is going to be out focusing on the stunt choreography for scene 9 for the rest of the day so I am going to need you to step in for her in a couple of scenes.

“Isn’t that the point of an understudy?” objected Jade.

“The understudy has to learn the choreography too, West.” pointed out Carter. “Don’t worry I don’t expect you to know the lines. Just read the words so Beck and the others can practice.”

Jade didn’t exactly have a choice so she stepped up to the rehearsal space and stood across from Beck. Neither of them made eye contact.

“What scene?” asked Jade, flicking through her well-worn copy of the script.

“Act three, scene 5. The reunion. I know this sort of scene really needs both of you but Stephanie is totally off script and Beck, you are still fumbling some of the lines so I really need you to concentrate.”

Beck went red in the face and Jade almost dropped her script. The reunion was the epic, romantic conclusion of the play. Where the lovers are brought back together and share incredibly intimate dialogue followed by a kiss. Jade knew this scene almost by heart as it had been rehearsed every single day due to its importance. Even so, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the script as the scene started, not daring to look at Beck as he confessed his character’s love.

“Ok, ok, stop.” called Carter scarcely half way through the scene. “Jade, I know I said you didn’t need to be word perfect, but for god’s sake look up from the script once or twice and give Beck something to go on. And Beck, what happened? That was the worst you've ever performed that. Jonathan has just been reunited with the woman of his dreams and you are acting like some high school geek who is trying to speak to a cheerleader. Let’s try again please.”

Jade sighed and looked up at Beck. Their eyes met as he started his monologue and she focused so hard on not thinking about the past that she missed her cue and Carter had to prompt her. As she then said her line she didn’t break her gaze and her concentration began to drift. In so many ways, Beck had changed a lot over the past six years, but his eyes… his eyes were still the same- warm and comforting. Then it was Beck’s line again and although she was trying not to listen to all the adoring things he was saying, she couldn’t deny that just hearing his voice again felt comforting and safe. She didn’t even notice as they stepped closer and closer together, their exchange of lines becoming faster and more passionate. She hadn’t looked at the script once; the words flowed easily looking at Beck. At the end of the scene they embraced as they were meant to and waited for Carter to shout cut. The scene called for a kiss but they restrained. They both turned to Carter and saw she was transfixed by their performance. Indeed the whole space had grown silent as everyone in the room had turned their attention to the scene and had been unable to look away. 

Jade coughed awkwardly and pulled away, the moment broken by the feeling of so many eyes watching them. Beck stepped a few feet backwards as well so there was now a healthy amount of space between the pair and they both waited for Carter to speak. Instead, however, the director put her hands together and began to clap. Slowly at first but then several members of the cast joined in and the applause grew quicker. Jade went white and walked to the table containing refreshments and poured herself a coffee and Beck rubbed the back of his neck, giving a small nod to the director, obliged to stand in the space and wait for feedback.

“Beck. Oliver.” said Carter after a moment’s consideration. “I knew you had it in you. Some people had doubts. But I knew your movies only showed the very tip of your potential and here you have proven me right. I swear I thought Jonathon was in the room with us that was-” she was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. “PHONES OFF IN REHEARSAL!” she shouted, making Beck jump. The phone kept ringing, no one dared check if it was their phone for fear of incurring Carter’s wrath but the phone didn’t stop ringing.

“Oh, it’s mine.” realised Beck suddenly. He had set his phone to ring for a longer time should the number be on a short list of people that were more important than his work. Tori was on there, of course, as was Robbie’s day care. Avoiding eye contact with Carter he hurried to his bag and took the call outside. 

“I am allowing this because he brought 100%.” said Carter to the rest of the group so as not to lose any respect for her ‘no phones’ policy. “The rest of you have certainly not earned that privilege. Act 2 scene 1 please.” 

Jade walked back over to her seat next to Carter as the next scene got under way. She didn’t really want to discuss what had just happened between her and Beck but Carter didn’t care.

“What was that about?” asked the director in low tones so as not to distract the actors. “If I had have known you and Beck had that sort of chemistry, I would have given you the lead. Have you two performed together before?”

“No,” lied Jade. “I guess he was just relieved not to be acting opposite Stephanie. Those two haven’t exactly bonded. My acting was just built of his commitment.”

“So you expect me to believe that was all just acting? No offence Jade but I have seen you act in many of my classes and that scene was something else. Didn’t you move here from LA? Are you sure you and Beck haven’t got a past?”

“Carter, LA is pretty big. We don’t all know each other.” Carter shot her a look that said ‘answer the question without sarcasm’ but Jade didn’t need to follow this suggestion as Beck interrupted them at that moment.

“Carter, I am so sorry, but I have to leave. That was Robbie’s play group. Tori was meant to pick him up twenty minutes ago and she didn’t turn up and isn’t answering her calls. I am sure she just turned off her phone to write then lost track of time but I need to pick him up and take him to her. I will be an hour tops.”

“Beck, you are the lead actor. I can’t spare you-”

“I know, I am so sorry, but this is my son. I will be back as soon as possible.” he didn’t even wait for permission but turned around and practically ran for the door. Carter turned to the actors who had paused the when Beck left and this proved to be a mistake.

“Why have you stopped? Start again from the beginning!” she yelled, taking her anger with Beck out on the cast by glaring at each cast member individually so they would all feel an undeserved level of shame and fear. “No more interruptions.”

xx

Beck was relieved to escape the rehearsal. That room had suddenly become very claustrophobic and he had found it difficult to breath. That scene with Jade had been intense and had definitely not helped his conflict between his love for his current and former lives. The play group had even offered to let Robbie stay for the afternoon session but he needed to see Robbie, to remind himself why ignoring any resurfacing feelings for Jade was so necessary.

“Daddy!” said Robbie, running up to Beck and hugging his knee. There were tear stains on his cheek and he was clear he had been very upset when Tori hadn’t shown up. Beck took his hand and they got into the nearest taxi outside. His mind was still on the scene with Jade so he didn’t say much to Robbie beyond apologising for being so late and for most of the journey Robbie chattered happily about his new friends at the play group and the special chocolate bar the woman running it gave him when his mummy didn’t show up.

The chocolate proved to be unfortunate as it gave Robbie a lot of energy. He was bouncing around in his seat by the time the taxi reached their apartment building and when the elevator reached their floor, he ran out of the lift at such a rate that he tripped over his feet and fell on the floor. Beck ran to him but he wasn’t hurt. He just lay on the ground laughing hysterically until Beck picked him up like a baby and carried him the rest of the way down the corridor.

Knowing Tori was working on her new music; Beck stopped Robbie from knocking and put him down so he could fish out his keys. Tori had been very stressed from the lack of progress on her new album but for her to forget Robbie, Beck knew she must be incredibly deep into her creative process and he didn’t want to disturb that.

When he opened the door, he couldn’t immediately comprehend what he was seeing. Sitting on the couch was Tori’s writing partner Andre, but sitting on Andre, facing away from the door, was his half naked wife.

“What the hell is going on?!” Exclaimed Beck, as he stood framed in the doorway. Tori gasped, Jumping of Andre and turning to face him. Beck quickly covered Robbie’s eyes.

“Beck I can explain...” She began. But before she could say anything more, Beck picked up Robbie and walked briskly back towards the lift. He knew he didn’t need to go too quickly- Tori would have to find her clothes. 

Once they were back out on the street, Beck had no clue where to go. He had lived in New York for less than two months and had spent most of his time sorting out the new apartment or rehearsing. He didn’t have any family or friends to stay with or familiar places he knew of where he could go and cool off.

“Daddy,” said Robbie, “where are we going?”

“Erm-” said Beck, picking a direction and beginning to walk. “We’re going to stay in a hotel, doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Is mommy coming too?”

“No.” said Beck firmly. “She errr- she is going to work on her music for a little bit and we are going to give her some space to focus. It is like a present we are giving her.”

“Do I get a present?” 

Beck laughed and kissed Robbie on the cheek, grateful for some normality as his word was shattering. He had been feeling so guilty about his feelings for Jade that he had never for a second imagine Tori had a bigger secret.

“Yes. Because you are being a very good boy, you can have any toy you like. We’ll go find it right now, ok? Maybe we’ll get some clothes as well.”

“Yay!” said Robbie. Beck smiled and put him down, taking his son’s hand in his right hand and with his left hand he turned his phone off to give Tori no opportunity to contact them,

xx

It was only much later, when he had tucked Robbie into the hotel bed cuddling his new tiger, that he remembered the play. His mind had been so scrambled that he had forgotten he had left half way through the rehearsal. Quickly, he turned his phone on and in no time at all it was buzzing with missed calls, texts and voice mails from Tori, Carter and even Jade.

Carter didn’t answer her phone and just as he started a long text to explain everything to her, Jade started calling again.

“Where the hell were you?” she demanded, sounding incredibly like her high-school self. “Carter was livid. I said you probably had a good reason so she put me in charge of tracking you down.”

“Jade, I am so sorry. I picked up Robbie and when I got back to the apartment I saw Tori- she was… well she was... Tori was....”

“Tori was what?” yelled Jade. Beck sighed and walked into the ensuite, closing the door so Robbie wouldn’t be woken up.

“She was topless on top of her writing partner.” 

There was a long pause and Beck wondered what was going through Jade’s head. Would she be sympathetic? Find it funny? Still be angry that he missed rehearsal?

“Wow...” breathed Jade finally, clearly just as unclear as to what to say. “Beck… I’m sorry. That sucks. Where are you now? Is Robbie ok?”

“We’re in a hotel.” said Beck, slightly touched at Jade’s sympathy and concern for his son. “Robbie has no idea what is happening and neither do I. I mean, what do I do now? Tori was meant to look after Robbie tomorrow but I can’t look at her, let alone hand over my son to her. Plus all my stuff and Robbie’s stuff are in my apartment, but Tori will never move out she turned the spare room into a private recording studio. I can’t stay in the hotel for ever but it is only Wednesday! I still have three more days of rehearsals this week so I can’t sort out anything better. Carter is going to kill me if I have to bring Robbie and...”

“Ok Beck, shut up and breath.” said Jade imperiously; cutting over Beck’s spiralling rambling. “Obviously you need to call to Tori. She will want to know what Robbie is doing at the very least because she is his mother and she will be worried. If you want to save your marriage you need to give her this. Plus, you know... if you end up in a custody battle she might call this kidnapping.”

“I have never known you to be this rational,” said Beck, taking a breath, “A part of me hoped you’d revert to your high school mockery of Tori when I told you.”

“Why I don’t know what you mean by that, Mr Oliver. I have always been this rational.” said Jade, in her impersonation of Tori. Beck smiled. Even in this time of crisis, Jade still had that power. 

“Will you tell Carter why I missed rehearsal? Also why I might be late tomorrow.”

“You can’t be late tomorrow.” said Jade, her voice returned to usual, if a bit more annoyed.

“I have to sort out Robbie. He is my first priority.”

“Carter is stressed out enough about the play without her star actor going AWOL on her. She is becoming a nightmare. The costume designer is threatening to quit because of the way Carter treated her today and she treated her that way because you weren’t there. You will be there tomorrow and you will be there on time.”

“And what about Robbie?”

“He can spend the day with Cat- she is doing an art workshop. I am sure there will be space for Beck Oliver’s son. Seth is dropping Cat off; he can pick up Robbie too, just text me your hotel. Now call Tori and don’t bring any of this baggage to rehearsal.”

She hung up without giving Beck a chance to say anything more and Beck walked back into the room to check on Robbie. The phone call must have awoken him because he was sat up in the bed, half-heartedly playing with his new tiger.

“You alright, bud?” asked Beck, sitting on the edge of Robbie’s bed.

“I want mommy.” said Robbie sadly. “I miss my bed.”

“I thought you liked hotels.”

“Only when you and mommy and Mr Purple are here too.”

“And in exciting new cities we don’t already live in, huh?” added Beck and Robbie nodded.

Beck sighed and toyed with his phone. It was one thing keeping away from Tori but it was another thing keeping his son away from his mother. Taking a deep breath, he called Tori’s number and passed the phone quickly to his son.

“Here, I bet she’ll even sing your special good night son.” he promised.

Robbie eagerly took the phone in both his hands and pressed it to his ear.

“Hi mommy! I miss you! Daddy got me a new Tiger, I called him person! I can’t wait for you to meet him!”

“Wow! He sounds really cool. Where are you and daddy now?” asked Tori, Robbie had accidentally put the phone on speaker so Beck could hear the whole conversation. He could tell she was putting on a falsely cheerful voice but he couldn’t figure out if she was hiding anger or sadness.

“In a hotel. I don’t know which one but it still doesn’t have bunk beds.” Tori laughed.

“Well, I am sure you will find one with bunk beds one day. Hey, it’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I missed you.”

“Well I miss you too and I promise you will be sleeping in your own bed very soon. Can I talk to daddy?”

“Will you sing me my good night song first? Daddy said you would.”

“Sure sweety. Now lie down and close your eyes, ok?”

As Tori began to sing, Beck moved over to the window and looked out at the view across central park. Tori was a good mom, he couldn’t deny that. She didn’t make Robbie any false promises or press him for his location. She just acted as if everything was normal to make sure he felt safe. It was moments like this that reminded Beck why they really had worked as a couple. Beck had phoned Tori trusting she wouldn’t upset Robbie and Tori didn’t press Robbie because she trusted Beck to keep him safe and happy despite everything else. Of course, it was the everything else that proved they really didn’t work as a couple. 

As he looked out of the window, he found his mind once more drifting over to Jade. He had given her ammunition to attack him once again for marrying Tori, but instead she had empathised with him and solved his short term problems. Was it possible she still cared about him? Or maybe this was just more evidence that she had grown up and moved on.

“Daddy.” called a distinctly sleepy Robbie. “Mommy wants to talk to you.”

Beck’s smile dropped. He hadn’t even noticed he had been smiling until his teeth clenched again and his headache returned.

“Tori.” he said shortly, taking the phone from Robbie’s half asleep hand, turning off speaker phone and walking back into the bathroom. “I trust your writing session was productive.”

“Beck, I can explain.”

“I’m sure, but not now. I just wanted you to know Robbie’s ok.”

“I want to see him. I want to see both of you.”

“And he wants to see you too. I won’t deny him that because he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh, and I suppose I am the only one who has made mistakes.”

“I’m sorry, are you equating me not putting the bins out last week to you having an affair?” asked Beck hotly and against his better judgement.

“Of course not, but that’s not what I’m talking-”

“We can meet on Sunday. You can see Robbie then. He’ll call you every night but I need you to give me some space.”

“I’m not letting you keep my son from me, Beck.”

“It’s just four days. I promise I won’t tell him anything about what’s going on. He thinks you just want to work on your music. But if you want me to be rational when you explain things then you are going to need to give me this.”

There was a long pause as Tori considered this. Jade would never take this deal, of course. He suspected that if Cat’s dad ever did this, Jade would dedicate her time to kicking down every hotel room door in the city until she reunited with Cat. Perhaps Cat’s father had tried to take Cat away one time. Maybe that was why he couldn’t get a straight answer as to his identity. Who better to hide a body than an angry mother and a loyal cop?

“Fine. But Sunday morning. You can both come to the apartment for breakfast.” said Tori, once more pulling him away from thoughts of Jade. “Do you want to come and collect some of his clothes and toys? He must be missing Mr Purple.”

Beck blinked and forced his concentration to remain on Tori for the rest of the phone call. Once he hung up on Tori, he leaned back on the bath and thought for a while. That was the second time since he had dialled Tori’s number that his mind had drifted to Jade. He could argue that it was because he was trying to keep his mind off how Tori had hurt him, but that didn’t justify how often his mind had gone to her in the last few weeks. Maybe Tori was right. She wasn’t the only one to have made mistakes. Beck wasn’t sure, however, that the mistake he had made had happened during their marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m going to kill her.” declared Lindsey, the show’s costume designer, slumping down on the seat next to Jade.

“What’s she done now?”

“There is a six month time jump in Act One, but she won’t let me give everyone new costumes. There are ladies of the court in this play who would rather be dead than seen wearing the same styles week to week let alone six months later! She is ruining the authenticity of the play!”

“The point is that time has passed and nothing has changed at all for the characters, they are being worn down, loosing hope. The illusion would be slightly changed if everyone was in new costumes. Besides, the audience doesn’t know the characters well enough in Act One to be able to cope with a costume change.” 

She spoke in a monotone, and paid little attention to Lindsey. Her eyes were, as they had been all morning, trained solely on Beck. He was working extra hard this rehearsal to make up for the previous day’s lost time and his face was a perfect mask for his character. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling and she was surprised by how much she wanted to know.

“God, he’s cute.” said Lindsey wistfully, seeing where Jade’s attention was. “He’s pretty much the only reason I took this gig. You a fan of his films?”

“No.” said Jade instinctively, though her heart wasn’t really in it. “He’s a lot better on stage though. He should have come to New York years ago.”

“You know he’s married right?” said Lindsey, elbowing Jade in the side. “Direct those amorous looks elsewhere.”

“What? No. I’m not...” but Lindsey wasn’t having any of it. “Don’t you have authentically inaccurate costumes to sow?” asked Jade hostilely, tearing her gaze away from Beck to prove how wrong Lindsey was.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Hey, do you want to come out tonight? I am going to need a lot of alcohol if I am to come to terms with this fashion nightmare, and judging from those saucy looks you were throwing Mr Hollywood, you need some fun too.”

“Are you asking me because you think we are friends?”

“Well, you were fun at the crew meet and greet. Plus you are the only one here I can stand talking to for more than five minutes. If that ain’t friendship, I don’t know what is.”

Jade smiled. She liked Lindsey’s detest of most people, as well as her passion for her work. Jade had heard a lot of the cast and crew complain that Lindsey was too controlling and honest with her opinions, some even called her rude, but then Jade could only imagine what people said about her behind her back.

“I’m touched, really.” said Jade entirely without emotion. “But I have a kid. My usual babysitter is working tonight so I am not going any where.”

“Boooo.” said Lindsey, cupping her hands around her mouth to emphasise her disappointment.

“You need a babysitter?” asked Beck who had walked over to them without Jade noticing. “I’m free.” Lindsey’s eyes lit up at this and she looked between Jade and Beck, trying to find the connection. Jade flashed an angry look at Beck for violating their agreement to pretend not to know each other but Beck just shrugged. “Sorry, Carter told me you needed to take some new measurements, Lindsey, and I couldn’t help overhearing your need. My son is your daughter’s age, I am sure he would love to have a sleepover.”

“How do you know how old her daughter is?” asked Lindsey.

“I met her at the read through.” said Beck effortlessly. “She seemed sweet, I am sure Robbie would love her.” he wiggled his eyes at Jade as though to remind her that their kids were already best friends and had been begging for a sleepover since the day at the park.

“I don’t-” began Jade, but Lindsey cut her off.

“Sounds perfect.” she said enthusiastically, giving Beck the once over with her eyes as though to assess what else he might be hiding.

Xx

Jade couldn’t think of a good excuse why Beck couldn’t babysit other than he was her ex-boyfriend and Cat’s secret father and she didn’t want him to, but as she couldn’t say that she agreed Beck and Robbie could stay over at her apartment for the night while she went out for drinks with Lindsey. The excuse she would normally give was that she didn’t want to go out at all, but for once that wasn’t true. The past few weeks had been incredibly stressful and confusing so she was actually looking forward to a night when she could blow off some steam.

“Wow, mommy, you look pretty!” said Cat who was doing a hand stand on the sofa. “Your hair is so colourful! Can I have a purple bit too?” Jade smiled and looked in the mirror. She had been feeling nostalgic for the old days these past few weeks so had clipped in purple, blue and turquoise hair extensions as well as returning to contact lenses and curling her hair. 

“Sure Cat, I got one just for you.”

Cat fell clumsily out of her hand stand and ran over to the mirror. Jade clipped in the purple hair and lifted Cat up so their faces could be side by side. The purple didn’t exactly go well with Cat’s red hair but at least for once the toddler could be said to look more like Jade than Beck. Cat leaned her head against Jade’s chin and smiled.

“I want to be just like you when I grow up!” she declared. Jade grinned, though in her heart she hoped Cat would grow up to be anything but that. Instead of replying she kissed Cat’s cheek several times and then tickled her until she shrieked. Jade didn’t listen to her pleas to stop, however, and instead carefully threw her onto the sofa where she would have been able to tickle the giggling child with both hands but instead the doorbell rang. “Aww...” sighed Cat when Jade stopped the attack to answer the door.

“Are you ok?” asked Robbie, running straight past Jade to where Cat was still lying on the sofa. “I heard screaming.” the tiny child looked around him as though looking for an assailant, but all this just made Cat start laughing again so she couldn’t answer.

“Wow...” breathed Beck, seeing Jade looking the spiting image of her high school self. “You look amazing.” Jade turned away to hide her blush and went to pick up her purse from the table.

“Cat has already eaten and had her bath, bed time is normally at eight but as that is in half an hour and these two seem to have inexhaustible amounts of energy; I will understand if you can’t make that happen. I should be home around twelve, but don’t feel you have to wait up for me.” she turned to Beck, ready to leave, “questions?”

“Er… no.” said Beck, still thrown by the high school flash back. “I have everything in control here. You go. Have fun.”

Jade thanked Beck, kissed Cat good night and then left, suspecting there was at least a 30% chance that she would return to Beck tied to a kitchen chair and Cat and Robbie, having pumped each other up all night, running around the apartment, hunting for Jade’s secret chocolate stash. 

Xx

Jade’s night passed in a whirlwind of loud music and shots. Another reason she liked Lindsey was that she didn’t ask too many questions or try to get to know her. The pair drank, danced and sang all night without ever exchanging a meaningful word and at the end of the night they stumbled into separate taxis without even a hug goodbye. 

It took Jade several attempts to get into her building and her own door was no easier. Eventually it opened, but as it turned out this was not due to her own attempts, but rather Beck opening it from the other side.

“You’re not a prisoner to sugar high children!” whispered Jade, raising her arms in drunken celebration. Beck, though confused, smiled and helped her over to the sofa.

“You had a good night, I take it?” he said in a low voice, offering Jade his glass of water.

“Alcohol is very good.” declared Jade, nodding several times. “You should try some to get over Tori!” Beck smiled and wrapped a blanket around Jade who was wearing little more than a very short black dress.

“Sounds nice, but sadly I don’t drink any more.” Jade sat up and tried to focus her drunken eyes on Beck, surprised by this new information.

“What happened?”

“I drank too much.” confessed Beck. He had kept his problem a secret from most, but he had always felt like he could tell Jade anything. “In the first couple of years of my career I didn’t have much of a life so in my spare time I drank. It was actually Tori that really helped me out. She had been my friend for years so she noticed what most didn’t.”

“I am sorry I couldn’t help you.” said Jade sincerely, and Beck knew he had done the right thing by leaving out that one of the major reasons he had drank was to try and forget her. “It sounds like you went through a tough time.” Beck shrugged and leaned back on the sofa, lifting his eyes to the ceiling.

“It’s all in the past.” he said thoughtfully. “If I hadn’t had problems with drinking, I wouldn’t have met Tori. I would never have adopted Robbie. I wouldn’t have moved to New York. I wouldn’t be...” he turned his head to look at Jade who still had her gaze intently fixed on him. “...I wouldn’t be here. Reunited with you.”

Jade shrugged and leaned over towards him. Beck’s heart twitched. He didn’t really know why he had said all that. It was distinctly in the flirtation zone and he was still married to a woman to whom he owed a lot. Even so, he couldn’t help but lean towards Jade as well.

“There would have been better ways to reunite us.” pointed out Jade. Ordinarily, Beck knew, Jade would have said this with anger, but the alcohol had wiped away her mask and she just looked sad, hurt. “Quicker ways too.”

“Are you ever going to forgive me?” he asked, his voice so low they had to be inches apart just for it to carry to her ear. “I’ll never not be sorry for ending things the way I did.” Jade looked up at him wide eyed, she almost seemed sympathetic.

“That isn’t why I’m upset, Beck. The whole thing is so much more complicated.”

“So tell me.” Jade looked away but Beck reached out and took her hand. “I want to fix whatever it is.”

“I can’t tell you yet Beck.” said Jade, “Just give me time.”

Their faces were now centimetres apart and when Beck nodded to accept Jade’s request, she rose her head up to and their lips met.


	6. The Aftermath

Jade pulled away from Beck almost as soon as their lips touched,

“I’m sorry.” she said, her hand going to her mouth, her fingers lingering on the place Beck’s lips had, but a moment earlier, touched. “It’s the alcohol.”

“Right yeah...” said Beck. Moving slightly away from Jade on the couch. 

“I know you are with Tori.”

“Yes… and I know you are over me.”

“Exactly.”

“Right. Yes.” said Beck running his hand through his hair. “Well maybe I should go.” He got up and backed towards the doorway.

“Beck?”

“Yes?”

“Robbie?”

“Oh! Yes. My son. Who is asleep. Because we are staying over.”

“With you on the couch.” added Jade as though there could possibly be any confusion.

“Yes!” agreed Beck. Pointing at the couch but not daring to approach it as Jade was still sat on it. As if taking this as a cue, Jade shot to her feet and moved around to the back of it so it was now in the middle of the pair. She moved so fast that she almost fell over the couch.

“Well good night I guess.” she walked straight into her room and then straight out of it again. “I should probably check on my kid.” she conceded. “I mean not that I don’t trust you did a great job looking after her it’s just.. you know...”

“Yeah.” agreed Beck, jumping back up from the couch on which he had momentarily settled. “Totally. I would if it were my kid. I mean my kid is there too of course. But I… checked on him earlier and he was fine.” Jade nodded and peaked her head into the room, barely distinguishing Cat’s form on the bed before closing the door again.

“Yep. Well she seems… fine. Thanks. Um. Night.”

“Night.” agreed Beck, shooting her a pair of finger guns and instantly regretting it.

Xx

Jade awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and a vague memory of kissing Beck. It was a nice memory for a moment and then she remembered the incredibly awkward aftermath and covered her head with her pillow.

Eventually she sat up and looked around blearily, surprised to see the sun was all the way up in the sky. Normally Cat wake her up at the crack of dawn on weekends. On her bedside table she spotted a box of ibuprofen, a tall glass of water and a note:

Jade, I didn’t want to wake you and felt you deserved the morning off so I hope it’s OK that I took the kids for breakfast and then the park. Seth is meeting us there so don’t worry about Cat. I know we should talk but I think I need a couple of days to figure things out, I suspect you do too. (If you don’t remember any of last night then just ignore that). See you at rehearsal. Beck.

There was a small mark next to where Beck had signed his name and Jade wondered if he had considered adding a kiss but thought better of it. The note was everything Jade could ask for: space to figure out her feelings and the temporary removal of Cat until she had a chance to get rid of her headache. She took the ibuprofen and drank the entire glass of water before heading to the shower, taking full advantage of having an empty apartment for once by having a nice long hot shower to attempt to clear her thoughts.

Once she got dressed and found some food, and, more importantly, coffee, she sat down on the sofa and began to flick through the channels on the TV. She needed to take her mind off everything but it didn’t work- especially when she accidental flicked to the Full Moon Chronicles and Becks stupid, confusing, incredibly pretty face filled up her screen.

Finally after about an hour Cat and Seth returned. Cat was very excited to see Jade and quickly began telling her all about her sleepover with Robbie and their morning in the park. Jade listened attentively but really she just wanted to sit down with Seth and figure this whole thing out. 

It wasn’t until after lunch when Cat was down for her nap that the pair finally got a chance to talk and by then Jade felt like she was going to explode.

“Beck and I kissed last night.” she said, the second she had closed Cat’s door. Seth didn’t seem blown away by this revelation and she wondered if Beck had already told him.

“Goodness. It is like you are still in love with him or something.” he said sarcastically.

“I am not still in love with him.” said Jade, though her heart wasn’t really in it and based on the look Seth was giving her, he wasn’t buying it. “Ugh… fine… there is a chance that maybe… there are just a few feelings... resurfacing.” Once again Seth seemed entirely unsurprised by her confession and she let out a loud groan. “It is all so complicated! He is married! And they have a child and if I get in the way of that then I am responsible for Robbie not getting to live with both his parents. And if I even think about getting with Beck I obviously have to tell him the truth about Cat and then what if he hates me for not telling him earlier? What if Cat hates me for not telling her?!”

As she spoke she led the way into the kitchen and closed the door to make sure there were two barriers between her proclamations and Cat. This conversation was not the way she wanted her daughter to learn her true lineage.

“Well if it helps, I don’t think you will be the reason Robbie’s parents split up. Tori did cheat on Beck first don’t forget,” said Seth. This offered Jade a moment of comfort but her friend wasn’t finished. “You are right about Cat though. It was one thing when you were pretending to be indifferent work colleagues but he is in her life now. She is best friends with his son. With her brother! The longer you keep this a secret, the more it hurts her and ultimately you.”

Jade pouted at this news but knew her was right. She couldn’t put these conversations off any longer.

“I don’t think Cat wants to meet her real dad.” she confessed. “The only time she asked me about him was when I said he wasn’t you.”

“I know. She thought Seth meant dad in British for the longest while.” said Seth with a fond smile. “I’ll still be here for both of you even when you have Beck. You know that right?”

“Cat would hunt you down if you weren’t…. so would I.”

xx

Seth left before Cat awoke from her nap but before he did, he made Jade promise that she would sit her daughter down and explain everything. It was important Cat knew who Beck was before Jade even considered getting in a relationship with him. She would always put Cat’s happiness above hers and if she needed time to get used to a new father then Jade would put the breaks on whatever was happening between her and Beck.

Cat was sat in her room playing with her stuffed animals. She had gathered all the toys in a big crowd with Mr Longneck standing at the front and singing a song. Jade paused in the doorway and watched for a short while before walking in and sitting down on the floor next to Cat, her back against the bed.

“Hey Cat, can we talk?” she asked.

“Oh, but everyone wants to hear Mr Longnexk’s song!” objected Cat, pointing to the assembled audience of toys.

“Well you know, Cat, every great show has an interval. Mr Longneck must need something to drink.” She held out a juice box and Cat took it happily, taking a sip of it first before offering it it to the giraffe. “So Cat, I wanted to talk to you about your dad.” said Jade when Cat started drinking from the box again.

“Is Seth ok?” asked Cat quickly, “You aren’t fighting again are you?”

“No, never again Cat, don’t worry about that.” said Jade, stroking her daughter’s fluffy red hair. “I wanted to talk about your real dad.”

Cat sucked on her juice box for a moment thoughtfully. She didn’t seem too interested in the topic.

“I think Seth is my real daddy. At school, my friend Max. Her dad went away and then she got a new dad and she says he is better. That’s like Seth! And Luke has two mommy's which sounds cool! And he said he doesn’t even need a daddy.”

“Well sure-” said Jade, clearly Cat had given the matter some thought. “but… recently your daddy has come to New York and I think he would like to meet you.”

“No.”

“Cat-”

“No. He is a meany mommy! He makes you sad!”

“What makes you say that?” asked Jade. She had never spoken much about Beck to Cat other than telling her he lived very far away and couldn’t be with them. She certainly never spoke negatively about him in front of Cat even when she wanted to. She hadn’t wanted to spoil him… just in case.

“When you told me about him. You cried.”

“No I didn’t.” said Jade, remembering how hard she had worked to keep it together.

“You did after. When you thought I was asleep. I thought I made you cry but Seth told me you were upset because of my daddy.”

“Oh...” said Jade, really wishing Seth had told her about this little conversation. “Well that’s true, but I wasn’t crying because he was a meany. I was crying because I missed him. He is a good man and I was sad I didn’t get to have him in my life any more. And I was very sad that you didn’t have him in yours.”

“But when you were sad Seth had gone you called him and he came back. Why didn’t you call my daddy?”

“Well...” said Jade, this question stumping her. How could she explain everything between her and Beck to someone so small and innocent. She didn’t want to let Cat know her angry and vindictive nature. She also didn’t want to put the blame fully on Beck or else Cat might too. “I didn’t call him because I didn’t remember what his number was. And he lives on the other side of the country so I couldn’t just go round and speak to him.” Cat nodded thoughtfully.

“Is he better than Seth?”

“No.” said Jade quickly. “But he’s different, and just as good.”

“Wow!” said Cat, seeing this as high praise.

“And he has a son too!” said Jade, taking advantage of this positive line of discussion. “A little boy who is just your age. It means you have a brother!”

“I always wanted a brother!” said Cat eagerly.

“I remember.” said Jade, wrapping her arm around her little daughter’s shoulder. “And do you want to know the best bit about it? You are already friends with him. Robbie is your brother!”

Cat’s eyes lit up at this news. She turned to Mr Longneck and made him do a little dance with joy. Jade smiled. It had seemed easier revealing Cat’s brother first instead of her father, even though it was essentially the same conversation.

“This is so great He is the best! And Mr Purple will be Mr Longneck’s brother!”

“And his daddy will be your daddy.” 

This made Cat pause for a moment as she considered everything. She had been so distracted by the news of Robbie that she had forgotten they were discussing someone else.

“Is his mommy my mommy? Are you his mommy?” she asked, trying to figure this whole thing out.

“No.” said Jade very quickly, never wanting to be confused with Tori. “You have the same daddy but different mommies.”

“And does he get Seth?”

“I guess we’ll find out but Seth will probably stay just yours.” 

Once again Cat paused to access the whole situation. Jade found the whole conversation quite remarkable. Normally Cat was so away with the faeries that Jade struggled to maintain any level of focus but when discussing her family, Cat was suddenly so bright and perceptive.

“I think Robbie should have one whole mommy and daddy and I should have one whole mommy and Sethy and then me and Robbie are brother and sister and everyone is happy.” she proposed.

“That’s not exactly how it works, Cat.” said Jade. “You will always have Seth, but wouldn’t it be nice to have someone else as well?” Cat shrugged.

“No. I don’t want to be greedy.” 

Jade chuckled and kissed the top of Cat’s head.

“That’s very nice of you Cat. Is it ok if he comes over still though. Just as Beck, not your dad.”

“Will he bring Robbie?”

“Sure.” said Jade, not wanting to mention the idea of Beck and her being anything more than friends until she had spoken to Beck.

“Then that’s ok I guess. Is Sethy still here? I want to tell him about my new brother!”

Jade smiled and took out her phone, dialling Seth’s number and handing him straight over to Cat. She leaned her head back so it rested on Cat’s duvet and thought about everything. Things were still so complicated and the hard part wasn’t even over. Cat maybe perfectly fine that Jade hadn’t fought harder to keep Beck in her lifer but would Beck feel the same way. Cat was right, it would have been so easy to call and tell him everything and somehow she didn’t think Beck would find the excuse of her loosing his number quite so convincing.


End file.
